


So Pure In Thought, Word & Deed

by rubywallace25



Series: Words Out and Lights Gone [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubywallace25/pseuds/rubywallace25
Summary: Okay, so this is set shortly after The War.This is part of a series, but you could probably read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Dirk Cresswell/Original Female Characters, Marlene McKinnon/Emmeline Vance, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Words Out and Lights Gone [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780561
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	So Pure In Thought, Word & Deed

Remus absent mindly picks at the label of his Muggle European imported beer, and stares.

He stares at nothing and everything.

The hollow feeling has gone replaced by white hot blistering rage.

How dare Sirius do this to him!

He tries to focus on something, he watches Kingsley Shacklebolt, who is sitting opposite him.

They look horribly out of place in this expensive Muggle wine bar, which is filled with too much glass and has a generic European vibe about it.

It's the sort of place that Sirius would hate and that's exactly why Remus has agreed to come.

Let Sirius rot in Azkaban, while he goes out to swanky wine bars with attractive men.

Not that he's remotely interested in Kingsley.

He's dead from the waist down.

"Oi, oi!" Kingsley takes him by surprise as he leaps out of his seat and begins banging on the glass behind Remus.

He turns in his chair to see Emmeline Vance, Dirk Creswell and Seraphina Blake waving back at Kingsley umbrellas in hands.

The three of them excitedly enter the bar and Remus feels a stab of jealousy because they are together, they still have each other, and what he wouldn't give to exchange any of them for James or Peter or Lily or Mary or Marlene or Dorcus or ...

It's just him now, he's the only one left.

He takes a swig from his bottle.

"Fancy seeing you lot here. You wanna join us?" Kingsley asks, but Remus doesn't interject, because he doesn't care.

"We're celebrating." Dirk Cresswell explains in his South London drawl.

Remus watches as he proceeds to grabs Seraphina by the arm and wave her hand in Kingsley's face.

A large diamond sparkles on her engagement finger, and Kingsley's face is unreadable for a moment before it splits into a wide smile.

"Congratulations, finally pulled your finger out." Kingsley says, recovering himself quickly.

"Dirk, you don't have to show everyone we meet." Seraphina says.

Emmeline throws her head back and laughs, and Remus thinks it's probably the first time she's done that since Marlene was murdered.

"Yeah make yourself useful I'm parched." Emmeline taps him on the arm with her handbag.

"As my ladies command. Champagne for the table." Dirk nods at Remus and Kingsley but doesn't pay them much attention as he heads off in the direction of the bar.

"Let's have a look at this then." Kingsley grin as he carefully takes Seraphina's hand in his own to get a better look at her ring.

"Alright Remus, how've you been?" Emmeline asks as she hangs her winter coat on the back of her chair and settles her into the seat next to him.

Heartbroken.

Miserable.

Lonely.

Confused.

Murderous.

Are all words that pop into his head, but he just shrugs since he's pretty sure that she doesn't want to hear the truth.

"That good, humm. Kings can you stop trying to value the bloody ring." Emmeline leans across and playfully slaps Kingsley hand until he eventually lets Seraphina go.

Remus tries very hard not to notice when Seraphina takes her coat off and reveals the rather sombre black dress she's wearing beneath.

It reminds him of the funerals he's been to in the recent weeks.

Sirius' head would be spinning with jealousy if he could see him now eyeing up the girl, no woman, he'd always disliked so intensely when they'd been at school.

Seraphina sits next to Kingsley, while she gives Remus a nervous smile.

She still fancies Remus.

He can tell from the way she is not looking at him.

Fuck!

He could still have her, Dirk Cresswell's engagement ring be damned.

The thought enters his head, but is pushed out quickly by Sirius.

Sirius' beautiful hair.

His ridiculously graceful hands.

The way he smells.

Those noises he makes before he cums.

What a fucking liar he is.

Just how much it would hurt Sirius to know that Remus had deviled their bed with Seraphina Blake.

So that's exactly what he's going to do.

"Can I see the ring?" He finds his voice, and watches her eyes widen in surprise.

Dirk appears back at their table a waitress trailing behind him with an ice bucket and a bottle of champagne, his two gold teeth flashing. 

For what's left of the night they drink bottle after bottle of champagne, while Dirk makes toasts to everyone he's ever met, Emmeline laughs a little too hysterically, and he flirts with Seraphina right under everyone's noses.

He's not a natural flirter, but it seems he doesn't need that, he can basically say anything to her and she'd still be interested.

And then he sobers up all at once, as he catches his scared and pallid reflection in the ice bucket.

This isn't you Remus John Lupin, you're not this cruel.

She doesn't deserve this.

Dirk doesn't deserve this.

Nor does Sirius for that matter.

He should go home, but first he needs a piss.

He doesn't have to excuse himself, they're all to busy laughing at one of Kingsley's jokes to notice him go.

And that's what he's still thinking as he steps out the gent's and finds Seraphina waiting for him in the corridor.

She kisses him, but he doesn't stop her.

Remus let's her kiss him, as his hands roam over her black velvet dress, and he realises that he's not as dead from the waist down as he thought.

I fucking love you Sirius, and I hate myself for it.

Are the only thoughts in his head as he apparates with Seraphina Blake in his arms and out of the bar.


End file.
